gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 3
Action Force Monthly #3 was released in August 1988. Original material Old Scores On an island in south east Asia General Loi worries that after seventeen years he will be found by Storm Shadow, seeking revenge for the death of a comrade. The ninja in question is making his way through the jungle, disposing of all Loi's guards as he goes. Inside Loi's house his bodyguard Han says he will personally ensure Storm Shadow does not reach there. Meanwhile Loi decides to us the I-Ching - an ancient Chinese method of divination using coins - to see his fate. The pattern they produce is that of Storm Shadow's forearm tattoo. In the jungle Storm Shadow continues disposing of the guards when he is confronted by Han. But Han is unable to match the ninja skills. Storm Shadow recalls what brought him here: :Seventeen years ago when serving in Vietnam Storm Shadow and an eighteen year old soldier called Donald Jefferson were captured by General Loi. They were tortured and Jefferson died. Storm Shadow escaped, vowing vengeance. In the house Loi turns round to find Han's dead body in his chair. Then he sees Storm Shadow, who has passed through a curtain of bells without making a sound. Storm Shadow tells his foe that he will not kill him yet, but just wanted to show that he will always be able to find Loi. Storm Shadow departs, leaving his foe to live in fear. Loi takes a pistol and commits suicide. Featured characters Errors * Items of note * The Cold Zone In frozen forests in North America a squad of Snow Serpents watch as Chattle, a defecting military scientist, opens the door to a secret military research base that contains a computer decoder. But inside they find the decoder is missing when Snake-Eyes and Timber suddenly attack. Chattle and a Serpent seal themselves in the munitions room but the Serpent suspects the scientist of having set them up. The Serpent pulls his gun on Chattle but the latter turns round holding a strange weapon. Outside Snake-Eyes and Timber subdue the last of the Serpents but then encounters Chattle, wearing the Project X battle harness with hand mounted weapons that fire huge volumes of shrapnel darts, shredding metal. He fires a volley at Snake-Eyes and Timber, who are hit but run. Chattle pursues him outside, shredding trees as he goes. Snake-Eyes hides and starts cutting branches into sharpened stakes, then erecting them in the ground. Timber leaps in front of Chattle, distracting him, and Snake-Eyes jumps out a snow drift from behind to push Chattle forward, impaling him on the stakes. Featured characters Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * "Ancient Relics!" Part Two from Action Force weekly #24. It was renumbered to "Part Three". Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Rattler & Wild Weasel and the H.A.V.O.C. & Cross-Country. * The issue also contains a competition to win one of twelve Rattlers. Errors * Items of note * The centre pages contain a "mini-poster" of the cover artwork. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues